Sword of the Samurai (book)
:For other uses of '''Sword of the Samurai', see'' Sword of the Samurai (disambiguation) Sword of the Samurai is a single-player role-playing gamebook written by Mark Smith and Jamie Thomson, illustrated by Alan Langford and originally published in 1986 by Puffin Books. It was later republished by Wizard Books in 2006. It forms part of Steve Jackson and Ian Livingstone's Fighting Fantasy series. It is the 20th in the series in the original Puffin series (ISBN 0-14-032087-3) and 25th in the modern Wizard series (ISBN 1-84046-732-0). Creation Background The reader of this book assumes the role of a young Samurai Kensei, whose mission it is to recover a legendary Dai-Katana, the Singing Death, for the Shogun. The sword must be wrested from the grasp of Ikiru, the Master of Shadows, who keeps it hidden within the Pit of Demons. Introduction/Special Rules The book in general follows the original rules set down in The Warlock of Firetop Mountain. (see Game System) Unique Rules *This book featured an honour score that could have an effect on events in the book. Should the score reach 0 the player is instructed to turn to (99). *It was also the first book to feature a list of "Special Skills" from which the player may choose and which affect game-play considerably. While it was preceded by Appointment with F.E.A.R. with the choice of particular talents, these are replications of "normal" skills, not super-powers. They are: Kyujutsu (Archery), Iaijutsu (Fast draw), Karumijutsu (Heroic leaping), and Ni-to-kenjutsu (fighting with two swords). Equipment List *Sword *Backpack *10 Provisions If the player chooses the special skill of Kyujutsu they also start with a bow and 12 arrows. Cover and Illustrations '''Covers The original cover of the book was designed and illustrated by Peter Andrew Jones. When the book was republished by Wizard the cover was once again re-worked, this time by Mel Grant. #Price of 1st~2nd Impressions #Price of 5th Impression #Price of 8th~9th Impressions Illustrations The interior illustrations were by Alan Langford. There were 30 full page illustrations and 6 minor repeated illustrations scattered throughout the text. The paragraphs with a full page illustration were: 8, 22, 30, 34, 66, 68, 75, 76, 78, 82, 95, 98, 110, 121, 126, 136, 138, 149, 155, 158, 185, 195, 201, 220, 250, 294, 378, 379, 385 and 397. Intertextual References Other Media The book was supposedly converted into a computer game (Sword of the Samurai) but appears to only be known from adverts. Main Characters YOU: The Shogun's Champion *Dai-Oni *Eleanor the Enchantress *Ieratsu *Ikiru *Kihei Hasekawa - Shogun *Lord Tsietsin *Tatsu *Yomitsume Moichi *Yoro Ginsei Locations *Forest of Shadows *Hachiman *Hagakure Bridge *Hang-Yo River *Hiang-Kiang River *Kanshuro *Konichi *Longhills *Lord Tsietsin's Castle *Mizokumo (Spider Fens) *Onikaru *Shios'ii Mountains *Vale of Tinshu Encounters *Black Elk *Dai-Oni *Fire-Wielder *Forsaken One *Gargantus *Ginsei the Ronin *Great Serpent *Groundhog *Humans - Charcoal-Burners/Gaoler/Guards/Tsietsin's Bodyguard *Ikiru *Kappa *Lord Tsietsin *Mantis Demon *Mukade *Phoenix *Rokuro-Kubi *Sabre-Toothed Tiger *Samurai - Horseman/Regular/Silver/Undead/Warrior *Shadow Demons *Shikome - Guard/Regular *Shura *Skeletons *Tatsu *Totate Kumo *Trap-Door Spider *Water Spider Further Notes *This is the second book set in the continent of Khul, with Scorpion Swamp being the first. *It features a land similar to medieval , and the book features numerous monsters from . *As already mentioned, Sword of the Samurai features a number of monsters from Japanese folklore. However, one of these - a type of Undead whose head detaches at night - is called Rokuro-Kubi in the book, when they should actually be called . Errors Dedication none See Also *''Fighting Fantasy'' *''Labyrinth of Death'' *''Talisman of Death'' *''The Keep of the Lich-Lord'' *''The Keeper of the Seven Keys'' *''The Thief of Arantis'' Reviews *[http://user.tninet.se/~wcw454p/docs/ff20.txt Sword of the Samurai at FF Reviews Archive] External Links *Character Sheet *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?id=11 Fighting Fantasy at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_series.php?name=Fighting+Fantasy+Reissues Fighting Fantasy (Wizard Series) at Gamebooks.org] *[http://www.gamebooks.org/show_item.php?id=36 Sword of the Samurai at Gamebooks.org] *[http://web.archive.org/web/20051127132124/www.fightingfantasy.com/ffb20.htm Sword of the Samurai at the Internet Archive record of the old Fightingfantasy.com] *[http://www.fightingfantasygamebooks.com/ff25.htm Sword of the Samurai at the official Fightingfantasygamebooks.com] *[http://www.iconbooks.co.uk/wizard/wbook.cfm?isbn=1-84046-732-0 Sword of the Samurai at Wizard Books] References Category:1986 books Category:FF20 Entries Category:Fighting Fantasy Original Series Category:Fighting Fantasy Wizard Series